Medic
Overview The medic is a short-range based class that specializes on supporting the team and at the same time going through enemy lines. Medics are exclusive to shotguns, which are extremely useful against anything that stands in your way. Some shotguns can even hit people from assault rifle range with decent damage, take the AA-12 for example. Weapons & Usage Medics can revive and heal allies. To revive, simply use your defibrillator (Passive Slot 4) charge it and stand in front of allies to revive them. This consumes 50% of your charge. You can also use the reviver to instantly kill enemies, which uses 20% of your charge. It can kill everything except for Heavies. In healing, you have access to various healing items, these include: a droppable medic box, a medkit, and the healnade. The medic box can be used to heal yourself, the same with the healnade. With an addition, the healnade can be used to revive allies including yourself, so in risky situations, be sure to throw one near you incase you die, so you can ambush the ones that have attacked you. Meanwhile, the medkit is handheld, click on players to give 15 health, has limited range but unlimited uses. The Medic also has access to 2 gamepass-exclusive items: Dragon Breathe and the Injector. The Dragon Breathe is a generally overpowered shotgun, being capable of dealing damage through armor and forcefields, so it is highly recommended to use it. On the other hand, the injector, being one of the most overpowered weapon, capable of instantly killing everything (excluding mutants) up to 5 times. Inject enemies and turn them into mutants, ranging from Crawlers to Nests. As an addition with the Injector gamepass (750 robux) you can use the infectionist gas support for 7 kills with the veteran warrior perk. Which covers a huge area with gas for 30 seconds, turning all enemies into mutants, including you and your supports. Pros & Cons Pros: Good way to farm XP and use more team lives Good for "rushing" towards enemies Can self-heal/revive and make armies of mutants Has access to more than 12 unique items Several instant-kill weapons available Cons: Lacking in range, can be taken down from afar Reviving/Healing makes you vulnerable to attacks Bullet-proof shield only has 300hp and can be destroyed Will most likely be targeted by enemy npcs Not helping players may result in a defeat Tips & Tricks Using the Medic: Try camping where enemies will most likely go. In this way you can also help your team to advance to your position and preventing any of them from dying. Shoot anything that goes in your way! especially sworders. They can sometimes penetrate your shields when charging, making you die and preventing you from being revived. Try to not go out in the open with your shield. It only has a limited amount of health and can be destroyed within seconds. Try going through covers and wait for enemies to come near you so you can easily kill them. When fighting against heavies, use your injector! This will instantly kill them and make them one of your own. While fighting against rioters, use your defib in order to save up your shotgun ammo, since you only have a very small amount of ammo (unless you have the M90). When using the veteran warrior perk, it is recommended for you to use the sentry turret support, since its really good against anything, especially when you deploy it near the enemy base. It has a high amount of health, sword resistant, extremely high DPS but lacking in range, so be sure to place it in a decent spot. Fighting the Medic: Be sure to engage from a long range to make sure the medic would have low chances of killing you. Use Raig grenades to easily kill them, since they dont have the ability to escape from it. Dont be afraid to waste some ammo! Almost all guns have a DPS of 250, so it would take 2 seconds or so to simply take their shields down. Category:Classes